brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chuckmoney
If you need help with anything, you can ask Matt of the wastes or ConceitedJarrad for editing help or Brink questions. Re: Closed Community Hi there. Sorry if I've offended you with reverting your edits; it kind of doesn't help that I'm not one to disclose my reasons either. I'll list my reasonings for my actions, and if you still think you're in the right, I'll return your edits and leave them be. #Concerning the Rhett: The way you phrased your edits made it seem as if the Rhett is a totally useless weapon, and even though it's not as potent as a Gerund or Euston, it's not flat-out terrible either. As for removing the part concerning the Gerund, I reasoned it wasn't really a necessary comparison. #Concerning the Gatling Turret: I attempted to concise the information you listed. I thought that by saying the turret could function as an alarm, the reader would catch on and understand why it's so. Also, here we've been striving to avoid addressing the reader in second-person, so I got rid of all references to the reader as "you" or "your". #Concerning Improved Increase Supplies: Grenade Damage and Frag Blast are Soldier-only abilities. Here I also tried to compact all of the information you added. Again, I removed all second-person references. #Concerning the Gerund: The information you've given isn't wrong, but it belongs in a section we call Player Notes. The Overview is a brief explanation of the gun's capabilities. The Player Notes are for our observations. #Concerning the Euston: Same as above. I'm not certain if there are any more articles that you have questions about, but if you do tell me and I'll give my reasons for those. Again, I'm sorry if I have offended you with reverting your edits; I was trying to keep stuff within (what I think) are our Wiki's standards. AssassinLegend 05:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :for what my opinion is worth i would not like to give the community the idea that articles need detractors or critics. while arguably correct(ish) your edits tend to say how much better you find other (specific) weapons to be rather than point out what is useful and what is not about the item (which is already in the article) if not please feel free to add anywhere it is lacking. try to leave opinions for a talk page or forum discussion. tyvm for your addition(s) to the wiki. 15:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you both very much for addressing this. I have had a bad experience with this sort of thing on, for example, the Mass Effect Wikia where I made almost 60 edits, took around 7 hours, then had all but 3 of them reverted without reason, and have not been able to get any answer as to why, except that there appear to be 3 mods there who like for everything to stay exactly as it is and never be changed (which frankly seems to defeat the purpose of a Wiki to me, but whatever.) I just wanted to make sure there was a reason. Clearly this kind of canned action wasn't done here - perfectly sound logic was used and I applaud it. I will certainly stick around, contribute some more, and now that I know what to avoid perhaps most of my future edits won't require rewriting at all. Also, a small disclaimer, I never play multiplayer, only singleplayer. In Brink this may not be entirely important (AI seems to act much more human than many games) but I've noticed that in some games, i.e. Crysis 2, the game is almost entirely different in singleplayer. As an example, the Gauss Attachment in Crysis 2 does barely half the damage in multiplayer that it does suring the campaaign. I know, off topic, but I'm just saying that if I make any edits that don't apply to multiplayer matches, apoligies in advance.Chuckmoney 19:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Player Notes Would you be so kind as to keep contributions to the Player Notes sections as brief as possible in the future? Anything that's longer than 2 or 3 lines is usually too much for one bullet point. They're called Notes for a reason. Nexolate 21:55, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry about this. As I said before, I'm not very good at keeping things concise. I'm trying.Chuckmoney 22:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::try this? 00:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Renamed the page and wrote the first section of what will (hopefully) be a comprehensive guide. Comments, please! Also, I suppose yall can reverse my more long-winded edits and refer to my guide now.Chuckmoney 03:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC)